PG X PG
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Vincent's in Scott's bed. Whoops. (Contains gratuitous man on man action. ;D P.S. Scott has a face) So sorry about this.


Scott had managed to make it through another week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. His shift had ended only minutes ago, and boy was he glad. Now he could go home and sleep. That was the most important thing, honestly. He felt like he was ready to fall over as he walked out to his car.

The journey home was quick, and he entered his apartment with his feet dragging across the carpet. Scott didn't bother to change or anything; he simply fell onto his bed in exhaustion. Night five was definitely the worst day of the week. He always came home like this, and he was so glad that he didn't have anything to do over the weekend. He could just go to bed without anyone disturbing him . . .

"Hello, Phone~"

Scott's eyes snapped open and he sat up, flailing. Two large white eyes blinked at him in the darkness.

"Vincent!" Scott screeched in fright. His eyes widened, and he nearly fell off the bed. His hands clamped down on the sheets to stop this. He reached out to turn on the lamp sitting on his bedside table.

"Yes?" Vincent asked, leaning over, a grin on his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Scott hoped he was wearing pants, but he couldn't see, as Vincent's lower body was concealed by the covers.

"What are you doing in my house?!"

"Well, technically it's an apartment, but I'll forgive you. And I simply wanted to be closer to you, Phone. You look oh so lonely every night when you go home, so I decided to keep you company~"

"Get out!" Scott furiously pointed towards the door. He tried to keep the blush from his face; it wasn't working. Vincent's grin turned slyer, and instead of getting out, he turned and crept towards Scott on the other side of the bed.

"All my hard work, and you turn me away?" he asked, managing to get a hand on Scott's thigh before he could scoot away. Scott's blush intensified and he leaned farther back.

"Yes! You're a sicko, and I want you to get out! I'll call the cops, I swear!"

"Oh, please, Phone, you'd never do that~" Vincent caught his love by the waist and pulled him down farther onto the bed. Scott, who was starting to sweat a little, blindly reached for his cell, which was sitting on the bedside table. Vincent stopped this action by grabbing onto his wrist and tugging it back down to its owner's side.

"Ah, ah, ah~ We can't have any of that, now can we?"

"V-Vincent, stop, this isn't funny," Scott stammered, his heart hammering in his chest. Vincent grinned and sat up halfway so he could get a better grip on him. Scott gasped as he was pulled down. Vincent was laying on him now; he couldn't get loose without a fight, it seemed. His hands were pressing against Vincent's chest.

"It's not supposed to be funny, love~" Vincent crooned, getting his mouth close to Scott's ear. Laughing a little at the man currently pinned under him, he lowered himself and gently placed his mouth against Scott's neck.

Scott's breath hitched at this action. Vincent was planting soft kisses at the base of his neck. He slowly made his way up with the delicate kisses until he was at Scott's jawline, where he delivered a small bite, nibbling Scott on his neck.

"V-Vincent, stop," Scott gasped, tingles running up and down his body at the action, "I-I don't want this."

A deep laugh from Vincent was heard. "It's not about what you want, Phone." It was a no-nonsense answer which Scott trembled at. Vincent continued to nibble softly at his neck before moving on and kissing Scott's jawline. He finally pressed their lips together, and Scott resisted it by turning his head.

"S-stop, please," he whimpered. Vincent reached a hand up and grabbed Scott's chin, turning his head back forward.

"It's okay, Phone. Just let little old Vincent take control. Don't fight it." Vincent put his hand back down and connected their lips again, starting out with a few soft kisses. When Scott didn't fight him this time-fearing something bad-he upped the ante and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Scott could feel him grinning as he did so. He didn't fight back, but he didn't participate either.

Vincent continued happily with the make out session despite his partner's obvious non excitement. A few moments later, a hand reached up to Scott's chest and began to undo his work shirt. Scott gasped through Vincent's tongue in his mouth, and he felt like he wanted to cry for a moment.

One button undone.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Vincent pushed the shirt back to reveal Scott's chest. He didn't break in his passionate kissing, using the same hand to pinch one of Scott's nipples.

Scott moaned slightly in response, unprepared for the action. Vincent laughed into his mouth, grin growing in amusement. Scott blushed furiously as he allowed his coworker to continue his sexual acts.

"I can tell you're starting to enjoy this, Phone~" Vincent purred, pulling away a little bit. He looked into Scott's eyes. He didn't respond.

Vincent smirked and rose up, enough so he was sitting but making sure to keep Scott securely under him. Vincent was indeed wearing pants; that would soon change. He moved his hands down to his belt and began to undo it.

"V-Vincent," Scott whispered, feeling himself trembling.

"Shh," Vincent responded, "don't worry. I'll be gentle." He slipped his pants down, wiggling out of them. He then moved his hands down to Scott's belt.

Scott's hands quickly moved to stop this action. "No, please don't . . ." His voice was shaky.

Vincent frowned slightly, but stopped momentarily. His eyebrows furrowed, and he grabbed Scott's wrists and tugged them up.

"Trying to stop me, huh, Phone?" Vincent asked huskily. "I like when they struggle. But I'll respect your wishes for a little while longer."

Scott released a sigh, grateful for that much. Vincent laid back down, and with a sudden movement, rolled them over so Scott was on top. He was laying between Vincent's legs and his arms were pinned under his body; he was still stuck. Vincent leaned up and nipped at Scott's neck.

"Are you going to try and run away?" Vincent whispered in his ear. Scott shook his head nervously. "Good."

Vincent put his hands on Scott's shoulders and pulled his head down. He began to kiss him again. Scott was too afraid at this point to really try anything. He could feel Vincent's . . . thing poking him in his lower abdomen through his underwear. He really wished his shirt was still buttoned.

It was a minute later when Vincent's hands once again reached down to Scott's waistband. Scott tried to pull away, but that was when Vincent pushed them up into a sitting position.

"No fighting, Phone. I wanna see that sexy little body of yours," Vincent purred. He unbuckled Scott's belt and undid his zipper, all the while kissing the side of his neck. Scott's breathing came unevenly as Vincent began to pull his pants down. When the two of them were in just their underwear, Vincent fell onto his back again, dragging Scott down with him. Now he could _really_ feel his boner.

"Come now, love. Don't just sit there; I want you to engage," Vincent murmured. "Or else I might have to get _rough_."

Scott couldn't respond as Vincent pressed their lips together again. He didn't know if he could actually participate in this; it was against his will . . . right? Of course, in all right, this was not consensual. But . . . Scott couldn't lie and say he wasn't enjoying it a little bit, at least.

Vincent's hands were roving up and down Scott's body, squeezing and pinching sensitive areas. Scott moaned as Vincent played with his nipples again, and he heard a laugh.

"I love this," Vincent smirked. He finally stopped and put his hands on his own waistband. He got himself completely naked, much to Scott's embarrassment. Vincent's hands were doing the same to him a few moments later.

With half lidded eyes, Vincent gave Scott a sultry look and sat up. Scott was turned around and pushed onto his hands and knees. He trembled slightly; he could feel Vincent's member brushing against him as he positioned himself.

"You ready, Phone?" Vincent asked in a low tone of voice. He put his hands on either side of Scott's hips.

Scott didn't respond immediately; was this even right? Most of him told him no. But a little part told him yes, he should do this-you can't deny you want it. Scott decided to listen to that part of him, and he nodded shakily.

"J-just be gentle, o-okay?" Scott replied, biting his lip.

Vincent grinned. "Of course, love~"

He moved his hips slowly. Scott gasped, breathing rather heavily. Once it was in, Vincent pulled out and started at a slow pace.

"How's this?" Vincent asked with a small grunt.

Scott moaned, face red as a tomato. Vincent took that as good and continued, a grin on his face.

They weren't at it for long. Scott wasn't used to this, but . . . he was enjoying it.

"V-Vincent," he moaned, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, you say my name, you little slut," Vincent huffed back, thoroughly pleasured. "Tell me how you want it _harder_."

Scott didn't say it directly, but his high pitched groan really told the story for him. Vincent happily picked up the pace. Another few minutes later, and he was nearly done. He thrust forward one last time, each of them reaching climax around the same time.

Panting, Vincent pulled out and fell onto his back. Scott lay there for another few moments, face buried in his arms. Grinning, Vincent leaned forward and grabbed him before pulling him close. He purred in content, sticking his face into Scott's neck as he spooned him.

"Did you enjoy that, Phone?" Vincent asked. "I know I sure did." He cuddled him from behind, pulling the blankets up over them.

Scott panted a few more times, still getting over his climax. ". . . Maybe a little," he admitted.

"Oh come on, you were moaning like a first class whore." He squeezed his ass. "But that's okay. You turn me on so much."

Scott didn't respond, just blushing.

"So hot, so dirty. We should do this in the shower later~"

* * *

 ***mwah** *


End file.
